Glee Chat
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: One Shots about Chatroom talk between the New direction kids and The warblers, including Dani,Eliott and others. First Chapter is about "Cheating and Friendship".
1. Chapter 1:Klaine,Faberry,Samcedes

The Gleeks had summer break, but they were all to lazy to do something so they all sat in front of their laptops or phones or whatever, chatting with eachother in this new chatroom called " Let´s Party and Talk".

Sam gave himself the username SamAvatarEvans and clicked on the" Log in" button. He types "Hey Is anyone online?"

Artie is logged in as ArtieMovieMakerAbrams .

Artie types " Hey how are Sam?" into his phone.

Sam answers his friend with " Hey Artie, I am fine and you?"

Artie sends this from his phone as a reply " I am fine Sam. So are you still dating Mercedes?"

Sam kind of felt bad after reading Mercedes name because he had a dirty little secret. Sam types in this : "Yes I am. Are you still dating Tina?" He wanted to know.

Artie read the text and got sad, he answers with " No, she broke up with me to be with Mike. " and put a sad smile behind the message.

Sam sighs and types "That sucks!"

Blaine is logged in as BlaineDaltonAcademyAnderson.

Blaine send this after logging in: "Hey Sam, Hey Artie."

Sam read the message and answers "Hey Blaine. How is it going with you and Kurt?"

Artie greeted him back" Hey Blaine." He typed into his iPhone.

Blaine who was also on his iphone typed back " It isn´t going so well. Kurt is mad at me for kissing Rachel during spin the bottle." He was really sad and had tears in his eyes."Stupid game." He mumbled to himself.

Sam was kind of confused why someone would be mad at a spin the bottle kiss "But it was just a game!" he wrote and send it.

Kurt created the username KurtFashionHummel for was still mad at Blaine.

Kurt read Sams comment and got pretty angry "It wasn´t just a game. They kissed for like two minutes!"

Blaine sighed softly and typed in: "I am really sorry Kurt, for me it was just a game. I promise!"

QuinnCheerFabray was the name Quinn had created for herself.

Quinn read everything, she was pretty mad and growled dangerously while reading what the boys were talking about. Rachel was all hers not Blaines " I know how Kurt feels. I am so pissed at Rachel. She is my girlfriend not yours, Blaine."

Blaine shivered because he could feel that Quinn was growling at him while reading this.

Kurt agreed with Quinn´s messege "Thanks Quinn!"

Blaine sighed, he was getting frustrated and send this messege "I said I am sorry!"

"RachelFannyBriceBerry is online" was now written into the chat.

Rachel was chewing on her bottom lip while reading everything, she had tried to apologize to Quinn serveral times already, she typed this into her IMac " It meant nothing to me Q-Bear."

Quinn smiled softly because she loved when Rachel called her typed in this "Aww baby you know I can´t be mad at you when you call me Q-Bear."

Sam laughed softly and typed this in" Rachel just saved her ass!"

Rachel was pissed now" Shut it Sam, you cheated on Mercedes with Brittany!" she had typed in angrily nearly destroying the Keyboard of her iMac.

Mercedes is now logged I under this name: MercedesDivaJones

She was trying not to cry while typing this into her iPad "WHAT?!SAM IS THAT TRUE?!" She asked.

Rachel grinned because Sam was probably in big trouble now "Sam is dead meat!" she typed in and put a smirking smiley face after the message.

Sam was sweating in front of his laptop. Rachel was right, he probably was dead meat. "I kissed her once." He typed in.

BrittanyUnicornPierce is online showed up In the chatroom. Of course Brittany would use the word Unicorn in her username, Rachel thought to herself.

Brittany was kind of consumed now and typed in what she remembered had happened with Sam "No Sammy we had sex in my shower."

Mercedes was in shock now and only wrote "WTF?!"

Artie now decided to text this " WOW."

Sam tried to save his ass and his relationship "I can explain." He typed.

Mercedes had enough of Sam "No you can´t." was the last thing she had send this day before she logged out of the chatroom.

Sam read "MercedesDivaJones is offline." On his screen and sighed. He was mad at Brittany and typed In this : "Brittany why are you so stupid?!"

Brittany started crying while reading that and answered "I am not stupid!" she put a crying smiley after it.

Santana logged in under the name SantanaSnixxLopez.

She was ready to kill Sam after reading what he just said to Brittany "Never call her stupid again or I will fucking go all Lima Heights on your sorry little ass!" She typed in. The latina was more then just a little angry and the blonde boy.

Brittany saw that her best friend was online " Sanny I am sad now. Can I come over to get my sweet lady kisses on?" she asked.

Santana smiled a little to herself and typed back "Yes of course. I am waiting for you."

SantanaSnixxLopez and BrittanyUnicornPierce are offline….

Quinn was jealous of the sweet lady kisses and send this "Rachie I want my sweet lady kisses too."

Rachel texted back as fast as possible " I am on my way."

Rachel logged out of the chatroom "RachelFannyBriceBerry is offline"

Sam got a little horny "Damn." He wrote.

QuinnCheerFabray is offline now.

Blaine tried one more time to talk to Kurt "If Quinn can forgive Rachel why can´t you forgive me Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and typed "Just because…"

Kurt logged out of the chatroom.

Artie logged out of the chatroom.

Sam sighed and wrote this "We are both in trouble Blaine."

Blaine was sad and texted "Yes we are."

Sam wrote this "I need to find a way to make Mercedes forgive me." and got offline.

Blaine Asked "Umm hello? Anyone there?"

When no one answered, Blaine got offline himself and walked out of his house to walk over to Kurts house to win him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Faberrittana

Santana,Brittany,Quinn and Rachel are talking about their relationship on „GleeBook" . Their user names are :

BroadwayRachel

SnixxMeOut

BrittanyTheUnicorn

CheerleaderFabray

Santana said this into the camera "Finally I have time to talk to my girls." Santana smiled while giggled. She was in LA with her parents for summer break and she had missed her girlfriends a lot. The four had got together after Quinn gave Beth up for adoption.

Rachel was in France with her dads, she smiled after seeing Sanny and her other girlfriends on the screen. " Aww SannyBear I miss you too." She said softly. Brittany giggled.

"I can´t wait till we are all back together!" Brittany said into the web cam and cuddled Lord Tubbington in her lap.

"I am really excited to cuddle all of you again, Brittbear!" Quinn answered and smiled into the web cam.

"Me too." Brittany said softly. Quinn cuddled her new Puppy "Fabrittana" and looked at her girlfriends with love in her eyes.

"I feel alone without my girls." Santana told them

"I will pick you guys up from the airport!" Quinn promised and laid back down against the headboard of her king size bed. The three other girls were nodding their heads.

"That is great Q-Bear!" Rachel said and giggled softly.

"Oh my god I miss your giggles Rachie." Brittany looked into the web cam with a sad smile.

"Aww Brittbear I promise you that I will giggle a lot when we are all finally back together." The tiny diva explained.

"Awesome Rachie!" Brittany happily said.

"Aww." San and Quinn made at the same time.

"I can´t live without my cuddles, I cried myself to sleep the past six days!" She said with a sob and the three other girls frowned.

"Brittz don´t cry." San cooed gently. Britt stopped crying because she fell asleep. The other three were giggling before saying their goodbyes and their video call ends.

Two days later the four all hugged each other at the airport happily to have each other back and their world was okay again.


End file.
